Whether in Life or in Death
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is a short story about a certain pairing that I’m not gonna reveal so if you want to know who they are please read it, ok? Hope you enjoy it and, if you have a little time, please leave a review


Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling, they are not mine. I have just borrowed them from her to write these plain lines, ok?

"Whether in Life or in Death"

By crisundomiel

Boy: Do you love me?

Girl: What kind of stupid question is that? Blushes

Boy: Do you? Holds his breath

Girl: Oh, come on. Why are you asking me that? Why now?

Boy: Because… Come on tell me, do you?

Girl: I don't know.

Boy: You don't?

Girl: No, I mean, I like you and all, but love is such a strong word. looks at her feet

Boy: I guess… I guess you're right.

Girl: Oh, come on what are those sad eyes for. Don't tell me I have hurt you're feelings.

Boy: Of course not. I'm not a fool. I knew from the start that our relationship was just in a physical level, no feelings just pure and darn good sex.

Girl: So, why did you ask me that?

Boy: Just forget it. I don't know what's gotten into me.

Girl: I can see your point, this is so not you.

Boy: It isn't, is it?

Girl: No. So, are we still on for tomorrow night?

Boy: Yup, we surely are. Don't forget one am sharp. Can't wait to snog you.

Girl: Oooooooooooooooooo, that sounds awesome.Blushes

Boy: It'll be bloody great, you'll see.

Girl: I will be anxiously counting every little second until one.

Boy: Me too.

Girl: I wonder what the others would say if they ever found out about us giggles

Boy: They would freak out that's for sure. laughs out loud

Girl: Can you imagine their reactions?

Boy: Yup. I bet Ron would be like "What the F is going on here?"

Girl: Laughs hysterically Yeah and Harry would be like "Oh My God I'm having one of those surreal dreams".

Boy: rolls down with laughter

Girl: Oh, look at the time. I gotta run. Professor McGonagall will kill me if I'm late for her class. She stood up and fixed her clothing

Boy: I gotta go too, I have Quidditch practice.

Girl: I'll see you tomorrow then.

She gave him a breathtaking kiss and then hurried out of requirement room where they had been making out. He stood there watching as her figure disappeared from his sight. His heart drenched in pain, his soul tore apart. He had loved her from the first time he had ever seen her. He had loved her secretly, hopelessly, endlessly. Until that day, that wonderful day where they had met at the requirement room. He had been there dreaming with her awake and there she was with a little pink diary on her hand containing all her deep thoughts her deep secrets, so deep that she had had to hide it in there.

After that casual meeting everything had changed for them. They had started meeting there to talk at first but in time they had realized that their bodies yearned for each other. Deep down inside he knew that she was not in love with him, that she was just waiting for the guy she loved to notice her. But still he couldn't get enough of her. He was addicted to her scent, to her skin, to her essence. There was no one else for him for she was imprinted in his mind and in his heart.

However hearing from her mouth that she did not love him had tossed him into an endless pit filled with despair and madness.

"She loves me not" he muttered his heart getting smaller beat by beat. His old self emerged from the ashes of his heart. A dark and gloomy part of himself that he had buried inside of him a long time ago. That he had forgotten in the name of the pure love that had grown in his heart. In her name he had changed, he had become a better person. But now he was hopeless and shallow once more.

Now he was cold and alone. Miserable and drenched in despair he made a vow to himself. She was not going to belong to no other. She was his and if she could not see that, well he would make her see; and if she refused to see, well then he would force her; and if she refused to obey, well if she did he would destroy her and then himself.

Draco Malfoy stood up and left the requirement room with a determined gleam in his eyes. He was going to have her one way or another. They were meant to be, Ginny was his soul mate and whether in life or in death they would be together.

A/N: Hi there. So was it any good? Bad then? It was in the middle of both bad and good? ;-) Please review it so I can know your opinion.


End file.
